Hunted through Dimensions
by sunset-red13
Summary: KIAN is an adopted kid with a tough childhood; so he played pokemon. After a scuffle with his older brother his beloved Kirlia was released, somehow years later she returns but not in the pokemon game. Rated T for Violence, slight Language. NO LEMON Gardevoir X Human
1. Chapter 1

Hunted through Dimensions.

Prologue

My first story so be kind. Reread this chapter because it has been updated, as well as chapter 2.

(**personal thoughts**)

- _thoughts being read_-

_telepathy_

(six years ago)

(Kian POV)

"Hey give me back my DS Ian!" I exclaimed; reaching toward my jerk of a brother.

"So you could get back your precious pokemon." Ian sneers, waving my blue DS Lite in front of my personage, but high enough to where I couldn't reach it.

"Yes." I barely let out.

"Yes what; yes what, ya little indian runt!" Ian snarled as he pushed me into a wall. I realized that he wanted me to submit to his fourteen year old, will, I personally didn't care for his wishes; but I wanted my Pokemon Heartgold back, "Fine, Yes, Yes SIR." Giving him a mock of an honorable bow, I also made sure he heard the sarcasm dripping from my ten year old voice. I soon left Ian's room and headed toward my own, to play some Heartgold. As I started it up and checked my pokemon I realized that my favorite pokemon; my level 95 Kirlia-I didn't deny her evolution, I gave her an everstone, I was going to evolve her into a gardevoir as soon as she became a level 96, which she was so close to, she was missing, from both my party, and the P.C; so that ment only one thing, Ian! I immediately bolted toward Ian's room bursting through his door and; demanding an explanation for what had happened; what Ian responded with shocked me beyond measure.

"YOU DID WHAT!" I exclaimed with complete shock. "So what Kian, you destroyed my drum set." Ian was only surprised that I cared about the data that comprised my Kirlia. "I've had her for three years; ever since Pokemon Emerald, when I caught her, and what idiot leaves his drums in the doorway to the bathroom!" I attempted to go through my frustration, when all of a sudden, " You didn't think she was real, did you?" An unexpected response from my uncaring brother, was he showing remorse for his-

"because if you did that's sad, you mess with what I love, I destroy what you love; there is no truce with me." There was the Ian I hated so. Apparently during our argument night had fallen. So I left for my room, and remembered all the battles I had won and lost with my kirlia. As I slipped into my bed I looked to the window and whispered "I wish she was." As I fell asleep, a shooting star passed by.

Chapter 1: Escape

(? POV)(Present time)

I've woken up with a start, my hands and legs are still bound to the iron beam. The darkness of the room was lit up by powerful beams of light as he walked in. Doctor Hurt I called him, because that's all he caused me; with his needles always pricking into my skin taking all the energy out of me, taking the fight out of me, like they need to, that was lost four years ago, or twelve years, time doesn't seem the same in this room. Doctor Hurt opened his, dirty excuse of a mouth and smirked, "Wow its been what, six years since your scumbag of a trainer left you with the likes of us." Making sure to elaborate on the word scumbag.

"Whatever my trainer he did , he is still better than you." After my outburst Doctor Hurt only chuckled and responded with, "After all this torture and experimentation, you still believe he would save you?" I began thinking back to my last day as a Kirlia, who thought the world of Nika her former trainer.

(6 years ago ? POV)

My trainer and I began an unexpected trek back to Goldenrod city; curious about this change in direction , from our fourth trip to the Elite Four, as we approached the lit city I, using telepathy, decided to ask him about this.

_"Umm Nika why are we going to Goldenrod city? "_

I was taken back by his response.

"Because I feel like it, and because you are nothing but a worthless female. Kian, think you can take away what I like, let us see what happens when I do the same to you." He snaped, unusualy out of character for him.

_"Nika_ _who is Kian, what about our adventures together, me being your friend?, you're scarring me!" _I frantically panicked, for the it seems as the kind person, my Nika, who cared for me for years has dissappeared, and was replaced by this foul beast.

_"_Did you think I ever cared!" Nika-no this beast calmly stated, This single comment hurt me even more than if he had slapped me, putting me into a state of disbelief. He then returned me to my premier ball without warning, I saw my body turning to data, which was being released from my premier ball, than I passed out, not without first feeling hurt, and worst of all betrayed, for my trainer just threw me out like garbage.

When I awoke, I snapped out of my temporary depression, I realized that I was surrounded by Team Rocket Grunts, all looking to capture me. I easily took down the pokemon they threw at me; but after the tenth Grunt was defeated I began to feel a change, a blue aura surrounded me as I evolved into a Gardevoir; it seems that that pesky everstone necklace broke off during a previous battle. I decided to take a look at my new form.

Taking a second to admire my new form was a bad idea in hindsight, for while I was looking at my new hands, a silver dart made it's way onto my neck; instinctively I grabbed at the dart, too little too late, for I soon fell to my side, looking up into the cruel darkness of the sky, I saw a shooting star blaze by, as my vision faded to black.

Next time I awoke in that terrible lab to be: force fed pills that subdued my psychic powers, fed by hand, leashed and walked around the lab so that my muscles don't deteriorate, given harsh bathes via a hose, experimented on, than chained to that despicable beam of iron; this would become my daily life up till today. The first year I fought against Doctor Hurt and his lackeys, all while hoping that Nika would bust through one of the walls with the rest of the team to rescue me, and apologize for releasing me; it was hard to stay generous with each passing experiment; it wasn't until two years after my abduction did I realize that Nika, the boy who saved me from a lonely life, after my parents disapeared, wasn't coming for me, his loyal companion- no his friend, for four long years, so I teared up, and began sobbing with anguish; with Doctor Hurt thinking to himself, " I finally broke her. "

(? s POV)(Present)

"After all this torture and experimentation, you still believe he would save you?" Doctor Hurt repeated, snapping me out of my memories. Thinking long and hard, giving him my first response in over six years, a simply nonchalant_"No."_

Just because I've given up on the idea of Nika rescuing me, doesn't mean I didn't want to leave this place; so while Doctor Hurt was doing some sort of victory dance, I was keeping my eyes on the new circle shaped machine they brought into the lab yesterday. Wondering about its purpose I quickly probed Doctor Hurt's mind, while he was dancing, so I wouldn't be force fed that terrible pill again, for information on the machine; it seems to transport people, or, in my case, pokemon to an alternate universe. They couldn't fully take this world, so they were trying to expand into this other world. Their bid for expansion, could be my chance for freedom; while I was formulating an escape plan I took to mind that they haven't given me that pill that disables my battle moves, so I'll should have enough energy for a couple of psychics, two shadow balls, and two short range teleports. Taking this into account I sprang my plan into action. Doctor Hurt was trying to feed me the pill, instead I bit his hand, psychiced my bonds open and teleported to the device, but not before giving Doctor Hurt a Thunderpunch for imprisonment imprisoning me, jumped through, knowing there wasn't anything more for me here.

(Doctor Hurt)

She took the bait, good; I pulled out my phone and called the boss telling him of the Time/Space arc was 100% functional, after checking the nanotrackers we put in her food, they had burned up once she reached the other Earth, but before its destruction, the trackers sent vitals and her position, so it was safe to go through the T/S arc, for retrieval purposes. The boss, Giovanni told me to send some goons after that crazy Gardevoir; so I ordered codename, Bull, and Lion, to retrieve her. Bull and Lion are the most sadistic hunters in our employ, being raised from the age of five for the task of hunting down escaped test subjects, dead or alive. I know my trusty hunters will get the job done as they walked through the T/S arc.


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue

Chapter 2 : Rescue

(**personal thoughts**)

- _thoughts being read_-

_telepathy_

(Kian POV)(Present time)

"BRRIIIIING"

I began rubbing my eyes as my stupid alarm clock rang in my ears, apparently it was 7 AM, just when I wanted to wake up on this fine summer day. After shutting off my alarm I rose out of bed, and took a quick look around my room. On my desk was my Nintendo 3ds and my Ds Lite, while on my right wall was the 35' inch television, which was hooked up to my PS3, XBOX 360 slim, and Wii U; and my couch that could expand into a small, cot-like bed, if I wanted to play video games in the night. It was a pretty good set up to me. I opened my closet ,revealing my Pokemon poster, and began to change. I changed from my normal nightwear, a muscle shirt and some shorts, to my day wear, a black "Doctor Who" shirt which read ,"Keep calm and Don't Blink," gosh I love that show, with some regular blue jeans. After changing I walked downstairs to see some suitcases, accompanied by some humans; namely my adoptive family: Ian, now a bit mellowed out with age, but still a bit of a jerk; Karen, my slightly older sister, who is a bit excitable, and finally my parents. They've been planning to go to Disney World again for some while; now that I am 16 I asked them if I could stay home by myself, since I wanted only to go there again with a family of my own, if that were to happen, it took a bit of convincing but they caved in after a while.

My mom, handed me Six thousand dollars, because they would be on their trip for all of the summer, and gave me a hug, while she had a look of concern on her face, but she knew that I was going to be fine. While my dad just gave me look and handed me some keys. My eyes widened when I realized he was handing me the car keys to his old 2012 Camero, " So can you drive kid?" he asked me, snapping me out of my trance. I pulled out my drivers license, " Yes I can," "Than take care of it, if its damaged, I'll take it out of your Ass!" And with this they left, leaving me to contemplate what to do with my day. Bored as I was I decided to take a walk to the park, so after locking the house with my key I went on my way, pulling out my Galaxy S3, some headphones, put on some Green day, and walked on my way.

(? POV)

All I saw was a green flash, now I am surrounded by trees everywhere. Looking at my hands , I realized the appendages looked more alien. My normal, three-fingered, green, gardevoir hands, have been changed into an abnormal, pure white, five fingered anomaly, hell it looked like a human hands. I would have gone further into my new anatomy, when my psychic powers alerted me to the arrival of two more humans in my vicinity. They must be those hunters from the lab, so now stealth was the utmost important thing for survival; so of course when I stepped back, I had to step in on a stick, breaking it, with my new feet.

The one with golden hair, the one that calls himself Lion, looked in my direction, and told his partner to go the other way and guard their doorway back to our world; after this action; he than began walking menacing towards the sound of the stick. I began to run in the other direction , when I began to move, I fell; it seems my body had begun tired since it became human like.

Lion was coming closer, as he pulled out a black baseball bat, I did what I had to, I fired my last two shadow balls at him. What happened next unfazed me beyond comprehension, he knocked the shadow balls away like baseballs, he saw the shock on my face, and with a snarky, sadistic grin, "Do like what you see, my baseball bat has been infused with Dark-type energy, meaning it'll kill you, but what's the fun of killing without causing some pain." Lowering the bat, I thought he was sparing me, until I felt a punch to my stomach, making me fall to my knees as Lion began kicking my pained body. I began to telepathically scream, _"HELP!"_

(Kians POV)

I reached the park in ample time; it was still early, so there was not many other people around. I eventually stood at the crossroads; the left to my usual route, because it was secluded, and away from the usual foot path . It was secluded because it went through a dark forest. As I began going on the path to the right I heard a shriek for help. "HELP!"

After this unexpected cry, I felt like I was being attacked by air itself, kicks and punches, after this phenomenal experience, my brain felt like something was being plucked out of my mind, then the most angelic female voice speak in my mind, _"Could you help me? I'm not sure I'm going to make it, could you please come to the middle of the forest, Kian, Ahh that really hurts."_ I could've easily have left, but I decided to get some answers, like how was she talking to me through my head?, and how she knew my name , so I left for the forest. I thought to myself, "I'm on my way, " Hoping she could hear me.

I eventually got to the center of the forest, I saw two figures one beating the other, the blonde boy, looked around my age, why he was doing what he was doing, I didn't know; and the other figure was a beautiful girl, also around my age with green hair, Albino-white skin, weirdly shaped ears, and such bright eyes ruby-red eyes, she looked amazing. As I continued watching he pulled out a black baseball bat and began to raise it above his head, as if to bring it down on the girl.

I won't let that happen, I rushed toward the boy and before he swung, I caught the bat, and disarmed him. He turned to face me, but faltered when he saw the look in my dark brown eyes, taking advantage of his hesitation I swung the bat, underhanded, into his chin; I must have swung to hard because the bat shattered on impact. The boy was knocked unconscious on contact, he looked like he wasn't getting back up any time soon.

(Lion

(? POV)

I stared in shock, as this boy named Kian, that sounds strangley familiar, knock out another boy trained to hunt, and kill strong people/pokemon, with one swing of a simple baseball bat. His emotions were a raging storm of anger, as Lion fell, Kian turned toward me; within seconds his red rage became a very compassionate indigo. He started asking me questions, "Do you need help?" I weekly nodded, he became worried, about me, a person he just met,"Lets get you to a Doctor, eh," The second he said Doctor, I was having a bit of a panic attack, because I thought he was going to take me to Doctor Hurt; Kian noticed my fear, so he comforted me, after a quick examination of my wounds, with,"Okay so you don't want a doctor, " Kian took another close look at my bruises than put his hand to my forehead. He was so close, his compassionate, dark brown eyes, reminded me of a similar instance from back when I was a Ralts.

(? POV)(10 YEARS AGO)

I was cornered by two poocheyena, all I had was a confusion attack, not very effective on Dark-types, the two hyena-like pokemon dogs looked hungry, and I was on the menu. I closed my eyes and hoped for a quick, and painless end; a big waste of the six years of my life. A few seconds later I moved my hands from my green, bowl-like, hair cut; the poocheyena were fainted on the ground, while a yellow-red Combuskion was standing above the fallen dogs, chirping a victory song. His trainer walked up to me and squatted to my level,"So are you okay little guy?" with a bit of an embarrassed blush ,I used my, not quite good, telepathy on him._"Me a girl," _I remarked in a annoyed fashion, I later thanked him, _"umm-thanks for rescue."_ The Trainer stared at me with such enthusiastic, dark chocolate, brown eyes, I felt like melting in their stare; my cheeks flushed red, I'm so glad that my hair covered my blush so he didn't see it. "So I need a good psychic-type for my team, do you want to come along?" He questioned, holding a premium pokeball in his hand. Smiling I hit the Premier ball's capture seal, allowing it me to capture me. After I had been captured he let me out, and asked if I wanted a nickname, excited I frantically nodded, and messaged my new trainer,_ "So,Ma-"_ "Don't call me master, you're not just a pokemon, you're my friend, call me Nika," and as if I wasn't happy enough when he continued, " Lets name you Farah, it means happy in another language, are ya good with that, Farah" I gave him a hug confirming my satisfaction; and with that we went on to defeat Nika's father, which was when I evolved into a Kirlia, and when Nika gave me that everstone necklace; we defeated the remaining gyms, elite four, Team Magma, and became Champions, we than traveled and repeated this process in Sinnoh, and Johto. Everything was happy until four years passed and I was released.

(Farah Pov)(present)

I snapped out of my trail down memory lane, when Kian got my attention, "You have got a high fever and a concussion;you should heal at my place, until you wanna leave leave that is," I quickly probed him, he was an open book except select memories, which was okay, he seemed nice, trustworthy, like Nika, before he betrayed me. Taking a chance I agreed to go with him; I then succumbed to my fever and fell to my side.

(Kian)

She agreed to come with me; than she fell, I quickly caught her than picked her up and used myself to support her lithe frame, as I walked her to my house.

When I got the both of us to my house, I unlocked the front door and let us in before locking it behind me. I changed from supporting the girls frame to picking her up bridal style, and tucked her in my bed upstairs. I stayed downstairs and prepared breakfast for two people.

I still find it strange that I suddenly asked her to stay with me, it felt kinda creepy even; its just that she looked so familiar, heck she looks like a gardevoir, could she be-nah can't be, pokemon aren't real, but I wish they were; anyways what's the odds of that happening, a million-to-one chance. I made a mental note to ask her name as I put some, recently hashed, hashbrowns, rice, and a glass of cold water on a tray; along with some medicine and bandages; as I took it to my room, where she was sleeping. I left the medicine for her fever, and the bandages for her wounds, on my desk. Thinking the girl needed a change of clothes, I went downstairs and got her a change of clothes from Karen's room, like Karen would mind, she's in Florida by now. I went upstairs to deliver the clothes to the girl. I really need to ask her name.


End file.
